Trailing Darkness
by EvilTwin829
Summary: Sky's past with Freddy turns out to be a worst nightmare than the nightmares she's having now. And her friends are now part of it. PLUS REVIEW WHEN YOU READ THIS! CHAPTER FIVE!
1. Memory Setback

_Disclaimer: Well this is my first fanfic story, but not my first story. Anyhow I don't own Freddy Krueger. I do own my characters Sky, Alex, Chuck, Eric, and Jeremy._

_**Chapter One:** Memory Setback_

"NO!" Tears were coming down Sky's rosey cheeks like a waterfall as she watch her sixteen year old sister Maryia hit the concrete floor of the boiler room. You could hear Freddy's evil chuckle throughout the house. Sky ran to her sister's side but before she could even get close Freddy stopped her.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM SAVING MY SISTER, MY ONLY FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Sky screamed at the top of her lungs but Freddy held on to her like she was his own.

"Forget it you little bitch you're not bringing this one back to life, not this time. You may only be six but you sure do make a lot of trouble for me."

**_Ten Years Later_**

"Sky you coming over to my house to night? My parents are away for the weekend and you can stay the night. So you up for it?" Alex asked with curiousity. Alex had brown eyes and brown hair, unlike Sky who had bright blue eyes and sort of wavy dirty blond hair. They were best friends and nothing could seperate them.

"You bet I am. I hate being alone at night with all these nightmares I can't seem to get a peaceful sleep." Sky repiled to her beloved friend.

"You know..." Alex paused for a second.

" ...you never ever tell me about your dreams." she seemed worried, very worried.

"I...quess I can tell you tonight, if you want." even Sky was worried to tell her best friend about her nightmares.

"Only if you promise not to call them dreams ever again. They're not dreams, not even close." she said in a scared but meaningful voice.

Later That Night

Sky had just entered her friends house to find Chuck, Eric, and Jeremy sitting on the couch waiting for her. They were also her best friends, well Jeremy was her brother but she didn't care she was happy to have as many friends as they wanted. Although she would never ever tell them that. Anyway Chuck and Eric are brothers they even look alike but are totally different, they both have dark green eyes and dark brown straight hair, but Chuck is always making a joke out of everything while Eric is always serious. Her brother Jeremy looked like her except his hair was blond and straight and he loved joining Chuck in his jokes.

"I see that Alex invited a few strong men to protect us from my dreams." she said with a big smirk on her face. She was happy to be with friends.

"Yeah cause you know we'll protect you from anything including..." Chuck stopped in mid sentence and looked up into Sky's eyes.

"Including what?" Sky said with her big smile fading with every moment.

"Freddy." Jeremy answered for Chuck. Sky eyes grew wide with shock and dropped everything in her hands then fell to her knees and stared straight at her friends.

"How...how did you know about Krueger? I didn't tell and one about him. So how did you find out?" Sky said yelling and sort of crying at the same time while trying to stand up. Sky didn't want anyone to know that Freddy was in her nightmares.

"Well..." Jeremy started looking at Sky knowing that what he was about to tell would probably make her scream.

"I might have read your diary one afternoon while you had to stay after school. But I was only hoping that I could find a reason for why you woke up every night screaming." he continued and then looked down at the ground waiting for her to yell. And man did it come down hard on him.

"YOU WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU KNOW NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO READ MY DIARY EVER SINCE..." Sky stopped she didn't want to bring it up.

"SINCE WHAT? SINCE MARYIA DIED. WILL YOU EVER COME TO YOUR SENSES? MARYIA'S DEAD AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, you never could." Jeremy exploded out not realizing what he just said to his yonger and only sister left. Sky had a tear running down her cheek then more started coming and she started crying. The impact at what Jeremy had just said hit her hard harder than intended.

"Sky...I'm real sor..." Jeremy started to apologize, but was cut off by Sky.

"No, your right." everyone was amazed and wide eyed at what Sky just said.

"Your right. I never came to my senses ever since that night. But your WRONG about one thing. I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT but I didn't I just let her die without someone next to her." Sky had stopped crying and started walking to the couch Alex had told her that they were going to watch a horror movie and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Come on now don't any of this ruin our party, so Alex put the movie in and I'll start the popcorn okay?" Sky was trying to jump off the subject and straight to the movie. No one said anything after that.

They were about in the middle of the movie when the TV screen went black.

"What in the world." Alex was the first one to say anything, she always was.

"I don't know." There was a moment of silence then Sky had to say something.

"Hey wait a moment. we're not asleep are we because if we are then..." Eric cut her off.

"No we not ..." he stopped. There was music in the backround.

_One, Two Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, Four better lock your doors._

Then come a loud high pitched screeching noise like nails on a chalkboard.

_Five, Six grab your crucifix._

_Seven, Eight better stay up late._

"We need to get out of here fast!" Sky yelled.

"Nine, Ten never sleep again." Freddy had finish the rest of the song.

"What's wrong Sky? Afraid I'll kill your little friends like I killed your bitch of a sister!" Freddy chuckle and Sky turned and headed for the door the rest of them followed, but when she got through the door they were gone and she was standing in the street in front of Freddy's house.

She ran straight to the house and throw the door open.

* * *

Alex, Chuck, Eric, and Jeremy where in Freddy's boiler room wondering what had just happened.

"Where's Sky? Why are we in a boiler room? Is this what Sky's nightmares are like? Are we gonna die?" Eric was scared to death and was asking questions faster than anyone could asnwer or even understand what he was saying.

"Eric calm down we're going to be okay. Now the fi..." Jeremy was cut off.

"So you must be Sky's big brother and the rest of you brat are her friends. Hope you had a great fucking life because I'm gonna end it tonight. Freddy's chuckle was crried throughout the boiler room. But before he could even frighten them anymore Sky ran into the space they were in.

"LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE FREDDY! YOUR FIGHTS WITH ME NOT THEM!" she yelled so that everyone could hear and ran in front of them.

"Why dear Sky what are you talking about? I'm not fighting you, I never have been." Freddy had a big smile on his face.

"What are you talking about you hate me and I hate you that seems like a fight to me?" Sky yelled back.

"Why Sky don't you remeber the rest of that night when I killed your sister?" Freddy asked knowing that she didn't.

"Well not ex..." she started saying.

"Well let me refresh your memory."

_Yeah sorry about the cliffhanger but anyway review and tell me how you like it. Also it would be nice to have at least 5 to 10 reviews and please you can tell what some ideas might be for the next chapter._


	2. Terror Begins

_Disclaimer: Same thing as always._

_I'd like to thank Katsura Mooncraft, blacknblueroses, Darkness Takes Over, and Ryla Dante for their reviews._

**_Chapter Two:_ Terror Begins**

About a second after Freddy had spoken they were in the past, but not any past Sky's past. They went back to that night when Maryia died.

"NO!!!!!" six-year-old Sky had just got out of Freddy's grib and ran to her sister's side before Freddy had takedn her soul.

"I can't believe I failed." she was crying even harder now and so was the older Sky. And before she could say anything more the body disappeared into Freddy.

"BRING HER BACK!!!!!!" younger Sky said running at him but tripped right in front of him and sat there wondering through her thoughts.

"I wouldn't be worked up over her." Freddy said sort of laughing and kneeling down to her height.

"Of course you wouldn't, SHE WASN"T YOUR SISTER!" she said looking up at him still with tears in her eyes.

"My dear she wasn't really your friend, she only acted like it because she thought you could defeat me. She had told all her friends that she had defeated me just so she would look like a hero." he said looking her straight in the eyes.

"You're LIEING! Maryia would never do that, would she?" the last part was more of a whisper to herself than to Freddy.

"It wouldn't seem like that but it is the truth." he said to her.

"NO!!" younger Sky said and jumped up then started backing away. She was shacking her head and not paying attention to what was around her. She backed into a wall and slid down. Freddy walked over to her. _This can't be right. Freddy would never acted like that even if he was trying to fool me. It can't be true._ older Sky thought to herself looking at the past Freddy and the Freddy right in front of her. The Freddy she was staring at looked back at her to find that she was sharing at him. Then she looked at the younger her and the spotlight returned to the scene.

"Maybe you're not lieing, but you still took away the only person I could call a friend." her tears had stopped now and she had full concentration on him.

"You've got me." he said with a devilish smile. And with that they vanished and Freddy turned to Sky and her friends who were shocked. They weren't shocked at the scene but at how nice he was being then Sky broke the silence.

"Who are you fooling. You would never be that nice to anyone." Sky's hair fell over one eye and she stepped forward.

"I thought that you couldn't remeber. So for as far as you know I could have been." his eyes twinkle and it make her step back.

"Either way, I think your friends have heard to much. It time for them to leave you just like everyone else you ever made friends with." Freddy said then moved his eyes real quick to the wall. Sky then by force hid that same wall, then looked up in pain just in time to see Freddy heading straight for her brother.

"Not this time Freddy." she whispered to herself then stuck out her hand towards Freddy. Then threw him against a wall just like he had done to her. She then stood up.

"AWAKE!!!!" Sky yelled at the top of her lungs and her friends vanished. It was just her and Freddy.

"I was trouble then, I'm trouble now." she said as Freddy was getting up.

"You're not trouble anymore, you're just gaining more powers." he said walking over to her. _I've got to wake up. _She thought to herself.

"Well you know, the more powers I get the more closer I get to killing you." she said walking to him with a smile her hair still over her eye.

"Or the closer I am to killing you." he said when they met in the middle of their distance.

"What?" she said stepping back, but he stepped forward.

"When you're at full strength and I kill you, then I have all your powers." she kept stepping back and he kept stepping forward.

"You'll never get me, I won't let you." she said with a smile and an evil giggle. She then was backed up into a wall with no where to run.

"You're not any other girl, if I don't kill you then you will join me." he said raising his left hand. Sky was looking down then she looked up when he moved the hair to see her eyes. She was face to face with Freddy, she was stuck.

"NEVER!!!!" she said trying to push him away but he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"LET ME GO!!! LET GO!!!" she was crying and struggling but he wouldn't let go. Freddy leaned in and did the most unsuspecting thing, he kissed her. Her eyes went wide and she stopped moving. To think her first kiss was with a killer. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Jeremie was staring down at her.

"Are you okay?"...

**_Hope you liked it. R&R please._**


	3. Center of Attention

Disclaimer: Same as always.

_**Chapter Three:**_** Center of Attention**

"Yeah I'm fine. Really I am." Sky said as Jeremy helped her up.

"That guy is…" Alex really couldn't get what she wanted to say out.

"What does he want with you?" Eric finally spoke without fear in his voice. Sky walked over and sat on the couch.

"Well you guy are in it now. I guess you should know the hole story behind this." Sky said looking at everyone. They all sat down in front of her ready to hear the tale of her newest nightmare.

"It all started when I was six. Maryia was having these nightmares that she wouldn't talk about, like me. Only in hers Freddy was trying to kill her, not just scare her. Anyway one night I really wanted to help her stop what ever was scaring her so much, Kruger. As soon as she fell asleep I went into her room and laid down next to her, I fell asleep to.

I was walking throw a boiler room, well running screaming for Maryia. When I found her she was pinned in a corner with nowhere to run. I just started throwing everything I could at him, and then I ran out of things and was caught in a second. Maryia jumped up and tackled Freddy she told me to run, but I couldn't leave her. I was shaking all over and was to scared to think. I closed my eyes to concentrate a little better but then I heard Maryia yelling at me. When I looked Freddy was walking towards me, the only thing that I could think of was to yell 'awake' and that's what I did. Me and Maryia shot up in her bed." Sky looked at everyone listening carefully, then Jeremy asked something.

"I don't remember Maryia ever waking up screaming? And where was I in all this?" Jeremy was confused more than ever.

"Maryia never did wake up screaming, just scared every night. And that night that I found out who Freddy was, you were at your friend's house staying the night." Sky replied and Jeremy didn't question.

"After we woke up, Maryia asked me why I was there in her dream in the first place. I told her that I just wanted to help her defeat him. She thought for a moment, then looked at me and asked if I was the one that woke us up, I told her yes. After that we spent a few months saving kids from Freddy and trying to kill him. One night that didn't happen. The kid I was suppose to save was Maryia even Freddy told me that, that night he was going to get her and he did. He wouldn't let me wake her up so that mom and dad could get her to the hospital.

That was the last time I ever saw her. And no, I didn't go the funeral I couldn't. I watched her die. It was all my fault; I should have just told her that we shouldn't split up. I was so caught up in killing Freddy that I didn't think the plan through. After that night Freddy gave me six years to think about his offer but I sort of forgot all about it and him. So when he showed up again two years ago, I was just scared. Couldn't remember anything, not that I had special powers and how Maryia died. I faded into a deep hole trying so hard to forget about everything. Now I must protect you guys, if I loose you as well Jeremy I won't forgive myself." Sky finished her story and now everyone knew what happened and how Sky met Freddy.

"Then we're going to help. That's our new mission, to destroy Freddy and avenge Maryia's death." Alex said standing up followed by Jeremy then Chuck then Eric.

"No one's gonna get me without a fight." Chuck said finally being serious.

"Yeah!" Jeremy, Alex, Eric, and Chuck all said at once.

Back in dream world Freddy could hear everything.

"So they want a fight? Then they're gonna one! HAHAHAHA!" Freddy's voice echoed throughout the boiler room.

**You guys happy now? I finally explained everything. I hoped you liked it and R&R.**


	4. Gotta Let Go

_Disclaimer: The usual and no I don't get bored of saying it._

_**Chapter Four:**__** Gotta Let Go**_

Monday finally but not one of them slept all weekend, they were too afraid to fall asleep by themselves. All of them said that they weren't afraid of Kruger but then why would none fall asleep? Sky knew the answer and she wasn't going to let him kill her friends, especially Jeremy. She couldn't bare to loose another loved one.

"Miss Williams! If could try to stay awake for one minute you may actually pass one of my Tests." The chemistry teacher yelling as she leaned over Sky's desk.

"Sorry, I was up all night studying for your wonderful test that I might pass but I can't if you don't give me the paper." Sky said with sacrasm. Her teacher handed her the paper and walked away with out even looking back as Sky put up her middle finger at the over opsessed teacher. Trying to concentrate on the test her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. So she slowly took it out and flipped it open under the desk. It read _Jeremy_ and she answered it even though she knew that the teacher would see, but the voice wasn't Jeremy's.

"PLEASE HELP ME! SKY HELP ME!" Sky knew the voice, it was Alex and she needed help.

"ALEX! Where are you?!?" Sky scampered up and shoot for the door.

"I'M in the boiler room! WE FELL ASLEEP! SKY WE FELL ASLEEP!" Alex yelled on the other end of the phone.

"Calm down I'm coming." She flung the door open and started to run out but instead of a hallway she hit a brick wall.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Was all she had to say and the barrier that kept her captive shattered then vanished like it ws never even there. She ran down the hall, turned a corner, down another hallway, then down the stairs that lead to the basement and she knew that's that where Alex was, she could feel her. Slowly opening the door she realized that it burned with intense heat but didn't stop because of the fact that a little burn was no comparison to the loss of someone you care about. As soon as she opened the door she heard a scream then knew automatically that Krueger had Alex cornered.

"ALEX!!!!!!!!!" Sky screamed as she rounded the corner and slid to stop when she saw the scene that she had just entered.

"I knew you'd come." A chill went down Sky's spine as Kruger spoke and looked at her with his bloodlust eyes.

"Don't just stand there help me!" Alex yelled from where Krueger had her cornered.

"No." Sky simply said as she stood where she was.

"What?!? Sky come on you can't let him get me! I'm your best friend!" Alex yelled as Krueger stepped closer to her.

"You're not my best friend. My best friend would have told me to run, to get away. My best friend is Alex and you're not Alex." Krueger smiled then snapped his fingers and the fake Alex was gone.

"I knew you were smart." He continued to smile.

"I wondered why my phone read Jeremy but Alex was the one on the other line. That's just plain out stupid, don't you think? I'm mean I might have fallen for it but that Alex was so fake that anyone could tell that it wasn't her." Sky said in a smart alec tone with a smurk.

"Aw... not so much, I mean you came didn't you?" He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"What do you want?" She sort of screamed more than she implied it.

"Just wondering how you are and if you're still thinking that you can just ran away from all of this, do you?" He replied.

"I'm not running anymore. I'm gonna deal with you." She closed her eyes to imagine a sword right in her right hand and then it appeared.

"You can't kill me with that." Krueger laughed.

"Yeah I now but until I can find away to kill you for sure, this will help get some anger out." She ran at him, sword high and swung when she reached him. Krueger didn't bother moving, instead he stood there and took every hit. After about five minutes Sky was breathless and stopped.

"Well now that you're done, have you taken up my offer yet?" As the sword drop from out from her hand, she fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"Never! I..."

"Sky?!? Sky!!!!" Jeremy rounded the corner and saw her on her knees but before he could do anything, Freddy had hi pinned against a wall.

"Jeremy!!!!!! Don't even think about it Freddy!!!!!" Freddy just laughed as he brought his claws back leaving Jeremy's stomach wide open.

"Run Sk..." Blood ran down his stomach as he feel to his knees.

"How could you do this to me... Sky?!?" Sky stepped back, tears rolling down her cheeks, and let Jeremy fall forward.

"Wow! Didn't think you had it in you. Nice work." Krueger said looking down at Jeremy trying to crawl away.

"I'm sorry Jeremy but sometimes you've just gotta let go. Besides you weren't much of a brother anyways." Tears were gone from her eyes as she took the sword that did lay on the ground, that she stabbed him with, and flipped him over to look at his face.

"You'll pay for this Sky! I promise!" She had a crooked smile on her face as she lifted the sword and let it fall right through Jeremy's heart.

"Don't promise something that you can't keep, it may be the death of you." Her evil laugh rang through the room as Krueger soaked up Jeremy's soul for his own.

"We have company dear." Krueger said turning towards Alex with her head around the corner. Alex swiftly turned and ran but Sky was already in front of her.

"Tisk tisk Alex. You show know better then to snoop. Curiousity killed the cat, you know." Sky took a step closer but with no weapon.

"Here you go Sky, we'll need to match." With that Krueger snapped his fingers again and a cloud of smoke surrounded Sky.She looked down, eyes closed waiting for the fog to clear. Finally the smoke was gone and she opened her eyes just in time to watch Alex jump at the site of Sky eyes. Sky stood there now with claws, just like Freddy, on her right hand with a short sleeved mind drift red and green shirt. She was wearing pants like Freddy but they were flared and she had knee high black boots.

"Time to have some fun. Goodbye Alexandra..."

**And... done with the fourth chapter! Hope you liked it and please review.**


	5. Keeping Up with the Lies

_Disclaimer: Nightmare on Elm Street is not mine but the new characters are._

_**Chapter Five:**__** Keeping Up With the Lies**_

"Sky you wouldn't! We're bff's, aren't we?" Alex eyes were wide with fear as Sky raised her claws high.

"Never trust a pretty face, darling, especially the quiet ones." Sky let her hand fall.

Alex shrugged out of Sky's grip and ran in the opposite direction. Freddy turned to Sky who already disappeared after Alex. Faster and faster Alex ran but no matter which corner she ran around or how fast she went she thought that she could never out run Sky.

"Alex? Alex? Come back! You know I was only kidding!" Sky's playful voice rang in her ear.

There was only one corner left and she took it. With one loud scream Alex fell to the floor.

"Alex? Alex? Alex?!? Calm down it's just me, Chuck." She shook her head and backed away from him.

"No it's not! I know it's you, Sky! I'm not stupid!" Chuck had a confused look on his face.

"Apparently you are because I'm over here." Alex turned around to find Sky tapping her foot impatiently, about six feet behind her.

"Chuck?"-Chuck smile and nodded.-"I'm sorry! You've got to help me! Sky it's helping him! She killed Jeremy!" Alex ran into Chuck's arms.

"How cute… finish them Sky!" Sky took a couple steps towards them.

"Sky this isn't you! Fight him!" Chuck's voice was demanding and yet Sky couldn't care less.

She raised her claw high again and let it fall. Chuck stepped in front of Alex who turned her head away. When she opened her eyes again she was staring at a very angry teacher.

"Chuck! I got to make sure he's alright!" Alex jumped out of her seat, ran out the classroom door, down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and into the math class.

"Alex!" Chuck yelled as she entered the room.

"What happen? She was going to kill us!" Alex was shaking all over as she fell into Chuck's arms again.

"I don't know what happened. I'm as surprised as you are." He wrapped his arms around her.

Meanwhile… Krueger and Sky were left in the boiler room…

"WHAT HAPPENED?!? HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!?" Freddy punched his hand right through the wall.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it! I was so ready to slice that little bitch in half!" She stomped her foot on the concrete.

"Sure you were."

"What's that suppose to mean? You think I'm lying?" She faced him.

"You are a bit manipulative. I mean, look at the way you got your brother. Nice work kid." She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the pool of blood left over from her brother.

"Yeah well, he was going to die one way or the other. I just… helped him along." Her giggle sounded throughout the room.

"You act like a little kid."

"And you don't?" She stepped over the blood and leaned against the wall behind it.

"You think I act like a kid?" He stood about seven feet in front of her.

"Of course you do! I mean sometimes you don't even talk like you're a mass murderer!"

"I do not!" He stomped his foot on the ground.

"Hehehe! See you're doing it again. Hehehe! This is going to be fun." She twirled and twirled until she disappeared.

"Kids… they're a handful. Hahaha!" His voice hung in the air as Sky slowly opened her eyes to another class period that had ended.

Back in the school yard

"She didn't! She wouldn't!" Eric was stunned as he watched the body of his best friend being put in the back of an ambulance.

"She did! Sky killed him! I saw her do it! At first I thought that Freddy was making me see things but… but when she turned around… I just knew it was her." Alex wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"You should have seen it, Eric. There was nothing left of Sky…nothing…" Chuck shivered just thinking about Sky.

"We've called your parents and they're on their way here to pick you up." Sky walked side by side with a teacher as they walked out of the building.

"How could this happen? Why would anyone want to hurt him?" She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the ambulance drive away.

"I don't know, dear but right now I have to go talk to the principle, will you be alright by yourself?" The teacher sat her down on a bench.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Sky wiped away some of the tears.

"Okay." With that the teacher left her sitting on the bench staring aimlessly into the sky.

"Sky!" Eric ran over to her.

"Eric… Freddy got him… I couldn't save him…" She put her head in her lap.

"It's okay… I won't let Freddy hurt anyone else." He sat down next to her.

"Promise?" She peaked her head up a little.

"I promise." He pulled her closer to him.

"Eric! What are you doing?!? Didn't you hear a word we said?!?" Alex and Chuck ran over to them.

"You guys must have been seeing things. Sky would never harm anyone! Freddy was messing with you." Eric pulled Sky tighter.

"You're not fooling us, Sky. We know what you did and there's no hiding it." Alex spun around and started to walk away.

"You're right." Sky looked up at her as she froze.

"But… why?" Eric was still holding tight to afraid to let her go but not for his life; for hers.

"Because he knew everything. All my secrets, all my fears… all of it! And he was going to use it to betray me! He was going to use my secrets to save his own life! That's why he had to die. So that I could protect you guys. You're my family and I can't watch you die!" The tears didn't stop falling.

"You're lying! He would never do that!" Now that tears were in Alex's eyes.

"I save you today, didn't I?" Chuck had a confused look.

"What…?"

"I woke you up before Kruger could kill you himself!" Sky tried to stand but Eric kept her down.

"I believe you… for now." Alex walked away followed by Chuck.

"Why won't she believe me? Why?…" Sky hid her face.

Later that night…

"Krueger? You there?" Sky walked around in the boiler room.

"This isn't funny, Krueger! You're not allowed to scare me!"

"Oh but you're allowed to betray me?!?" Sky dodged Krueger's attack.

"What?!? NO! That was so they would trust me again! Alex has such a mouth." She playfully danced around him.

"Then why did you wake them up?!?" He grabbed her arm.

"I told you. That wasn't me!" She tried struggling away from him.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"It must have been her. I'm not that only one with dream powers you know." He let her go.

"Fine. You're off the hook… for now." She smiled then started twirling around the boiler room with a giggle.

"Bet you can't catch me." Sky said playfully.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Yep… I'm too quick for you. Hehehe." With that Krueger chased after her as she twirled and twirled, dodging his every move.

"Got you!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine… but next time you won't be so lucky. Hehehe." Her giggle lasted all of three seconds before she looked up to find that they had a visitor.

"I'll kill you this time… Alex!"

**WOW!!! It's been forever since I have written! I've practicing with my writing skills so I hope you like it!**


End file.
